Of Ninjas and Nerds and Popular Peeps
by Daynise
Summary: Sasuke's the popular guy. Sakura's the nerd. He likes her and vice versa, but they're too afraid to tell each other their feelings. Now you may think this is the most cliché thing you've ever heard. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, best medic nin in the shinobi world, accidentally stumbles into this cliché universe? Things have never been such a mess. Better synopsis in story》
1. Sakura Haruno - The Nerd

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto bc if I did, I would do Sakura justice**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this (≧∇≦)/**

* * *

Sasuke's the popular dude and Sakura's the nerd. He likes her and vice versa, but they're too afraid to tell each other their feelings. Now you may think this is the most cliché thing you've ever heard of. But what happens when Sakura Haruno, best medic kunoichi in the shinobi world, accidentally stumbles into this cliché universe? And when she meets her other self how will both Sakuras react? A nerd and a badbutt woman have never been more complicated, especially when it's the same person. And wait, evil Sasuke from the shinobi world?

* * *

The city was bustling. The sun shone high in the sky, the rays lighting the whole city of swarming adults and reflecting off of car windows. There was one particular girl with rosy hair, emerald eyes, and covered in presperation clinging to her almost big forehead who was dodging the people in the way of her skillfully, in an attempt to reach school in time. Swiftfully she reached her school just as the bell rang.

* * *

That morning...

Sakura Haruno. An ordinary girl with exotic looks. She was being called to wake up, unaware of the fact that she was almost late. She lazily rolled over, sat up and stretched her limbs. Her droopy eyes were blinking away the blurriness from her sight, and started rubbing it with her small hands. She turned to face her bedside table, as realization hit her like a brick, as she stared at the alarm clock that read the worst thing she did in the morning. Wake up late! She jumped out of her comfy bed, and snatched her glasses (that she actually didn't need because she had perfect eyesight) and scurried to the bathroom. Tying her hair into a tight braid and splashing her face with a couple of sprits of water, she wiped it away and ran to her closet. Inside she snatched her uniform - a blue skirt that went up to her knees, white stockings that were up mid-thigh, a white high-collared sweater with a navy blue vest. All in all she looked as what she would call - a geek.

 _"Oh well. Just another d_ _ay of bullies and homeowork and friends and- **Sasuke,** " _Sakura's inner thought.

"C'mon sweetie you're late for school!" Sakura's mom called down.

After running down the stairs Sakura smiled at her mom, gave her a peck on the cheek, then quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

"Sakura if you don't hurry you're not going to get there in time!" Her mother nagged, but giggled all the same.

Before leaving the door, Sakura turned back and stuck out her tongue at her mom, "No thanks to you!" And left.

Sakura booked it to school just in time to catch the door closing with her left hand. She had always had very good reflexes, but never cared to show it.

"Oh it's you," the person who had tried to close the door snorted.

"She looks horrible as always," a girl in the class commented.

"When does she not though?" Another laughed.

Without paying much mind to the usual comments that she would get on occasion, she went over to the front seat right in the middle of the class. Even though she hated attention, the teacher thought that she was a nerd so much that he assigned her seat there. Pretty far from her life long crush - whom she tries to hide her feeling from - Sasuke Uchiha. He sat at the very back near the window. He was even there right now, but knowing his fangirls they'd catch her lookinng and either a) make a snotty comment or b) glare at her with the deadliest of glares. Not like she cared, but she did however _did not want any type of attention._

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled brightly. He almost tripped on one of the legs at the front desk, but Sakura quickly shot out her hand to keep him from falling. Cerulean blue eyes flashed up to see covered soft emerald eyes. Her glasses were so thick that they were like sunglasses.

After collecting himself he finally thanked her, "Thanks!" Naruto said sheepishly. "Are you new here?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

Sakura was about to open her mouth when she heard bursts of laughter from around her.

"Whatta geek!"

"Even the nicest boy in the class doesn't know her!"

"You don't need to waste your time learning her name, she's not worth it!"

They kept hollering insults and snag remarks. Sakura just gave Naruto a shrug and went back to looking at her books.

With a frown Naruto leveled his head with the desk and asked in an apologetic way, "Hey sorry, I just don't really remember many faces until I get to know them y'know?!"

Sakura lifted her head and gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to being invisible."

"Naruto, stop wastin' your time!" Another classmate informed, with other grunts of agreement following.

"Hey, if I gotta be honest," Naruto went in closer towards her which made her move further back, "I don't even know their names!" Naruto pointed towards the people who were previously being rude to her and laughed, but only low enough for them to hear. "And I for sure don't wanna learn 'em! I do wanna learn yours though!"

"Are you sure? Associating with me would ruin your reputation with the girls you know," Sakura winked.

"Heh! Nah, I don't really care for _other_ girls," Naruto sighed dreamily, then shook his head after Sakura tilted her head to catch his attention. "Say, you kind of remind me of a girl my friend always talks about," Naruto nodded.

"I dunno. I don't really enjoy making many friends with strangers. They always end up being too much trouble," Sakura sighed, as though remembering something from the far past.

Naruto furrowed his brows, debating whether or not he should ask about it, but decided not to pry too much - yet - before giving a big grin, "I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'd love to be your friend!"

Sakura's eyes lit up and she replied saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I wouldn't mind it."

"Wow Sakura-chan!" Sakura almost laughed with the alliteration addition, "That's a super pretty name y'know?!"

"I guess so," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Hey class! Did you miss me?" Everyone's heads turned to see their teacher - Kakashi Hatake - wave at them and what everyone assumed was a smile underneath his white masked face and titled cap that covered an eye.

"Late again," the class groaned.

"There was this weird bright pink flash just outside the mall I live nearby and I thought that I might as well check it out-" Kakashi explained, but no one believed him, so he just decided to drop it.

"Hey wait, I've heard about the strange pink flash too!" A girl with platinum hair and sharp blue eyes gasped.

"Me too, Ino!" A brown-haired boy shortly answered back.

Everyone burst into chatter about this mystery flash and Kakashi wasn't having it.

"Okay, okay settle down, at least now you all know that I wasn't lying," Kakashi sweat dropped, not wanting everyone to start talking loudly.

"See ya later Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed and ran to the back of the class beside Sasuke. Sakura turned around to smile at Naruto in reply when her eyes clashed with onyx.

He looked at her and gave a quick wink. Sakura just pretened to roll her eyes and turned back around.

Did she mention that her and Sasuke _actually_ used to be friends? Yeah well kind of. Her mom and his mom are super close friends and so Sakura would often get invited to the Uchiha's house. But that was only twice when she and Sasuke were 12 year-olds. After that, they barely ever spoke to each other other than Sasuke giving her snide remarks and fake flirting. He was the most popular boy in school after all. Why would he ever pay attention to her?

* * *

"Today is the day we test our bodies. Strength. Youthhhh!" Gai-sensei proclaimed.

"Yes!" Lee pumped his fists in the air.

You could hear several low chuckles and giggles from around.

"Today we play... DODGEBALL!" Gai announced.

"Oh nooo," Sakura silently whined to her purple tinted eyed best friend named Hinata.

"Don't worry Sakura, if we get out, that means we don't have to play," Hinata whispered.

"Yeahh, _but_ not before they all torture me ugh!" Sakura complained.

"I-I won't," Hinata attempted to make her best friend feel better to no avail.

"And plus, you never actually _try_ to beat them anyways. You just let them walk all over you or in this case - throw. Shouldn't you at least give it a shot to see how athletic you are? Who knows, maybe my best friend is super sporty," Hinata giggled.

"Thanks Hinata, but I don't see the use in trying something that'll either a) embarrass me or b) that will grab more attention since I would actually look like I'm _trying,_ " Sakura frowned.

"I guess we'll just have to bear it then," Hinata sighed.

"Team Captains! Randomly chosen are..." Gai stopped, his eyes scanning the room, "Sasuke and Sora!"

"Ooooooh, Gai-sensei put the enemies as team captains" Almost everyone (But Konoha 12) cooed and teased.

If you don't know this already, Sasuke has always been the best at everything, smarts, sports, flirtimg, girls, you name it, but Sora would always talk garbage about Sasuke and how he actually sucked at everything and acted like a king. So of course, Sasuke despised him, and vice versa. The only thing is that Sasuke was also really rude back by making all of his friends turn on him. So now Sora and Sasuke just never spoke.

"Oh this will be rich,"

"Bring out the popcorn!"

"Settle down everyone! Your youth will not be wasted with smack talk and useless gossip! Let's start making our bodies intellectual!" Gai grinned.

"Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Chino," Sora demanded.

(Proceeds with back and forth)

Soon after all of "Konoha 12" was on Sasuke's team, discluding Sakura, and the rest of the class were on Sora's.

"Oh great, I get stuck with the geek?" Sora looked at Sakura in disgust which Sakura just ignored.

"Sucks for you," Sasuke pat his shoulder.

"Thanks for being in this school loser," Ami commented since she was now on the same team.

"Now we have one less player than them," Dosu, another person on Sora's team rolled his eyes.

Sakura pretends not to hear any of this because she was honestly used to it. Used to being hurt at the fact that Sasuke never chose her. When she glanced to the other side of the gym she found Sasuke quickly turn his head away from her direction. Was he looking?

 _"Stop trying to fool yourself,"_ Sakura's thoughts sighed.

* * *

"GAME ON" Gai blew his whistle.

Almost as fast as lightning, Sasuke's team snatched all the balls. Quickly, everyone on Sora's side got ready to dodge or catch. Right as Sasuke's team shipped the balls to the opposing side, Sora's team all moved away from the middle, only enough just to make sure Sakura got hit with it. Karin even punched the ball to make it fly to her enemy. Twelve balls hit Sakura one by one, but Sakura didn't care. Even though she now had red swelling bruises that would later then purple, she just got up and used her left hand to brush off her pants and shoulders. She stumbled back down with a loud fall and grabbed her ankle, which she realized had gotten bruised. And sprained. Probably from when she tried to move away, but got hit with another ball that quickly changed her directions back and forth, therefore, moving her ankles in a fast direcction of opposites. Sakura braced herself and held tightly onto her ankle.

"Oh Sakura!" Hinata worriedly yelled across the gym. "Are you alright?!"

Sakura was about to answer that she was okay - even though she was way worse off than usual - when she felt a pair of hands grab the back of her thighs and lift her back up. She was being carried bridal style by -

"S-Sasuke! What are y-you d-doing?!" Sakura lightly punched his arms.

"Don't be stupid Sakura, you're already hurt," Sasuke answered sternly.

She gulped her dry throat. She felt too many pairs of eyes on her and was already embarrassed. On one hand her heart was practically jumping out of her chest, begging to jump into Sasuke's arms, even though she already was. But being the stubborn girl she was, she decided what would be best for her.

"Sasuke please let me down! I can walk and it doesn't even hurt that much!" Sakura insisted.

 _"What do you think you're doing?! The man of your dreams and love of your life is holding you in his strong arms! Let it be girl!"_ Sakura's inner scolded.

Sakura started to vigorously shake her head in rejection of her inner. When the blushing rosette found her the courage to tell him something, she saw something particularly interesting. Why was Sasuke keeping his face out if her side. And his ears were red. Was he sick? Sakura could then lie and say that's why she was blushing so hard.

"Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off.

"Stop being annoying. Let's just go," Sasuke glared, in a way that was more like he was mad that she made him do something _embarrassing?_ No that's not the right word.

Sakura was snapped out of her investigative trance when Sasuke adjusted her to for more comfortably in his arms, even though it seemed like she was a perfect fit there, and started his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Um Sasuke?" Sakura hesitated when she saw Sasuke glance up with a look that she can continue. "Can you put me down now?"

"We're not there yet," Sasuke shrugged, readjusting Sakura in his arms again.

"Seriously, I'm fi-"

"Why do you always let them-" Sasuke hesitated, _"us_ I mean - insult you like that?"

"Why the sudden interest? Not like you've ever helped befo-"

Suddenly Sakura got cut off with the raven-haired boy pushing her against one of the lockers and trapping her between both his arms at each side of the locker, level with her head. His face was so close she could feel his breath, and she was sure Sasuke could hear her heavily thumping heart. But why was she hearing an echo of her heartbeat? It was just as loud and fast, but wasn't quite in sync with the fast pumping in her chest. Weird.

"You know," Sasuke looked into her eyes, "You're way better than this, right?"

"Hm?" The rosette responded confused.

"Than any of the girls here. It's like-" Sasuke took a breath, "It's almost as if you're wasting all your potential. I remember those times we hung out when we were younger and you were so smart, athletic, fast, friendly, courageous, and well you at least combed your hair." He emphasized his point by twirling a strand of pastel pink hair between his fingers. Sakura fought down a blush that would match perfectly with her now fiddled with hair. Sasuke let go of her strand and it gracefully fell to her side. Then he replaced the empty spot near her head with his large hand. His eyes - that onyx abyss of ever darkness that she thought would be impossible to read - had so much emotion and memories rushing through them. Her heart was filled.

Sakura looked down, remembering those fun times. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could be like before. But she couldn't. Attention always equaled having troubles in relationships, studies, appearances, and reputation. It was too difficult to keep up with all that. She knew from vast experience.

"I-I'm sorry to disappoint you," Sakura lowered her head and kept her eyes trained on the now fascinating floor.

Sasuke held her chin with his thumb and forefinger and gently titled her head so that she could looks into his abyss of eyes.

"You'd never," Sasuke said in a hushed tone. "You're too 'cool' for that," he then smirked his signature look.

Sakura smiled and then winced from the pain in her ankle.

"Ah-um I'm alright," the rosette bitterly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," and with that Sasuke picked her back up bridal style and brought her over to the nurse.

* * *

"Sakura! Again?" A woman with a black bob cut said surprised.

"Yeah... Again, Shizune-sama," Sakura sarcastically smiled.

"A-and you're with-" Shizune looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"O-oh!" Sakura tried to pry herself from the perpetrator's arms. Sasuke smirked and plopped her on the bed with a loud thump. Luckily, the bed was soft. Sakura glared fiercly up at Sasuke before moving backwards

"Don't worry baby," he smirked, "I've been on this bed many times," he stopped and eyed me, slightly lifting his head in amusement when my breath hitched and my eye twitched with disgust. "With this," Sasuke clarified, pointing towards his cut arm that had a band-aid covering it. Then he proceeded to point at several other places, where he had marks of his previous fights.

Since Sasuke had just made her look like a dumb and dirty-minded fool she smacked his arm on his most recent bruise. Sasuke winced and flicked his tongue.

"Heh," Sasuke lifted his body up and smiled.

A genuine smile? Sakura thought confused.

"Bye!" Sakura smiled brightly and winked. Sasuke just scoffed with a laugh and left, not before sneaking a look at Sakura as Shizune approached her.

* * *

 _Ding dong ding dong_

"Class is finalllly dismissed," Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Sensei? Why is it that the students are more productive than the teacher?" A girl with two hazelnut-brown buns asked with a raised hand - barely.

"You see Tenten," Kakashi started and everyone realized that this was going to be one of his fake inspiring speeches, "If the teacher was productive then the students would have to try their best to keep up with the teacher even though the teacher will obviously be better than them since he or she is more experienced and smart. Therefore, if the teacher is at the same level you strive to be better and feel better since the teacher sucks. Easy right?"

"For you! Since you don't have to do any work!" A boy with pineapple like hair - Shikamaru - twitched his eye.

"I think that this is a very intelligent method that will work our brains to the fullest!" Lee countered, in which Kakashi just gave a smile of thank-you-for-saying-that-because-I-really-didn't-know-how-to-respond-either.

"Sakura my love!" Lee yelled. Sakura flinched, and snickers could be heard from around. She turned around and saw Lee standing before her, well he _was_ standing before be bowed down onto one knee and yet again just had to embarrass her with attention.

"Do you not agree with Kakashi-sensei's beautiful words, my cherry blossom?" Lee asked with lit up eyes, full of hope.

"Not really..." Sakura muttered, but saw the way Lee sort of wavered his usual giddiness. Yes, she didn't like attention, but Lee was the kindest person ever to her and she would hate seeing him be sad.

"Thanks for asking though," Sakura softly smiled, which made Lee jump for joy, but not before giving a quick peck on the back of her hand.

Sweat dropping, Sakura looked at Lee trail back to his seat, which was right beside her, so she was wondering why he was behind her in the first place. Her thoughts halted when she caught sight of a glaring Sasuke meant for first Lee then to her, in which she just gave a questioning brow. He just turned his head back to look at the window in an annoyed manner.

"Weird," Sakura whispered.

"Wh-what is weird?" Hinata softly whispered. Sakura almost jolted out of her seat.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" Sakura exhaled her breath and laughed.

"Heheh, sorry, just thought we could hang out later?" Hinata giggled then titled her head.

"Oh if only Hinata!" Sakura pouted. "My mom told me I have to go home and watch T.V. with her." Sakura leaned into Hinata closer and giggled, "The boring Handy Hal's Suppliments Channel!"

Hinata started laughing, knowing that Sakura's mom always wanted her to help pick out furniture Luckily, Hinata had already asked her mom in advance if she could go out.

"Don't worry about it! I spoke to your mother and she already said yes!" Hinata gave a big smile, proud of her thinking of it before-hand.

"Ah! Yes!" Sakura gave Hinata a big hug.

"Let's go then?" Hinata raised a brow.

"Yeah of cou-" Sakura got interuppted when she felt a heavy liquid splashed onto her head.

You could hear several gasps and very pissed off looking Hinata. Sakura swiftly spun around to find Karin and her gang.

"Oops, my icecap was too cold, so I decided to throw it in the trash. I accidentally mistook you for it!" Karin faked innocence.

Hinata was about to interrupt, as so other people in the class, but Sakura halted their words with her own, "It's alright. I know you didn't mistake me for trash because then you would've just looked for your twin," there were several gasps around the room and chuckles "If you needed to cool off your drink with how hot I am you could've just asked." Sakura smirked, and with that she abruptly got up, giving Hinata the signal to leave, and so they did.

"Ha, you just got bested by a nerd," Suigetsu chuckled at a fuming Karin.

"She deserved it anyway," Ino pressed, arms crossing over her shoulder. "Who in the right mind would throw a drink at somebody?"

"She was flirting with _my_ Sasuke-kun," Karin glared.

"I'm not _yours._ " A voice was heard from behind her that belonged to none other than-

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin gushed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear what that garbage said to me! Oh it's awful-" Sasuke just rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, I don't care," Sasuke headed towards the exit.

"But I thought you-" Naruto got interupted when Kiba closed his mouth with his hand.

"Unless you _do_ like her?" Shikamaru smirked.

"And who made you think that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushing down a blush.

"I dunno. Just a feeling I guess," Shikamaru shrugged.

"When the hell do you ever feel _anything?_ " Sasuke just smirked.

"Heh, unlike you, I have a girlfriend," Shikamaru yawned back, but then his eyes got serious, "We'll talk later though."

"Whatever," Sasuke walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Well that was a first," Tenten stared, "He never talks back to his fangirls. He either never bothers to or says that it's too rude and goes on and flirts."

"He's just in a bad mood that's all!" Karin cried.

"I'm sure," Neji sighed, obviously done with the obnoxious girl.

"That girl is weird looking though," a person said in the class.

"Yeah, I can't believe she called herself _hot_ ha!" Another laughed.

"I would never hit that yikes," a dude chuckled.

"Never hit what?" A golden-haired girl questioned sternly.

"Temari-senpai!" Ino jumped on her.

"Aren't you a little over excited to see _my_ girlfriend?" Shikamaru just smirked.

"I'm just so popular," Temari sneered playfully.

"That reminds me, Mr. Popular asked us to meet with him later at the mall cuz' Naruto is forcing him to and he does not, and lemme repeat, does _not_ wanna spend a whole day with him," Suigetsu laughed.

"Alright!" Kiba swiped his nose, "Let's gooo!"

* * *

"And we're here!" Hinata spread out her arms to present a magnificent store.

"Wow," Sakura stared wide eyed.

"Well?" Hinata asked hopefully. Sometimes Hinata just reminded her of a certain blonde-haired boy.

"Alright, alright. Let's check it out," Sakura shook her head, smiling at Hinata's excitement.

When they entered the store, Sakura noticed _just_ how rich this store was. She blushed when she realized why people were staring at her oddly. She was still wearing her damp uniform! How embarrassing! While Sakura was thinking this, Hinata's stomach started to ache really badly. It hurt so much she couldn't even speak, so she silently apologized to her unaware best friend and bookdd it to the washroom in the department store.

* * *

"Oh Sakura is going to kill me if I take forever," Hinata kept thinking as she entered the washroom.

She soon found out that it was her cramps that were acting up and that it was her period.

"Oh no," Hinata whispered.

Hinata is usually a shy and kind girl who is always able to contain and control her emotions. But when she was on her period, well that was a whole different stories. Saying Hinata had mood swings was like saying an elephant was as loud as a mouse. Hinata had freaking whiplashes.

"Ugh!" Hinata groaned. After she finished, she looked at her reflection. Her eyes had big bags under them and her hair was disheveled. Hinata frowned and as fast as she could, re-applyed some foundation, but not too much, like always, and combed down her hair. Knce she finished, for some reason she felt tired and grumpy.

"Oh I gotta go homeee," Hinata whined. While walking out of the washroom, Hinata was tiredly thinking of where she coukd find Sakura, when she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Hinata jumped in fear. She was trembling. "S-sorry," she apologized and ran off.

 _"Great, Now I'm scared of everything!"_ Hinata thought while tears started to brim her eyes, which signified that she was now sad. Along the way she kept bumping into people, making them worried after catching a glimpse of her tearful face.

 _"This is so embarrassing, I just wanna go home and cry and call Sakura and watch television and-"_ Her thoguhts were abruptly interuppted when she tripped over a hangar that was on the floor and she was now flying down. Her watery eyes closed shut, preparing for the coming pain - that never actually came.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her frame, and her head plop onto a hard chest, the shy girl looked up and squeaked.

"Are you alright?!" Hinata squealed. All saddeness replaced with worry and concern.

Underneath her, she found Naruto cradling her small form. When she spoke, his eyes started to blink open before looking up and Hinata, a bright - but oddly sly - smile was on his face.

"Fancy seein' you here Hinata!" Naruto joked. Hinata's eyes widened a fraction before reverting back to its normal size.

"You worried me!" The purple eyed girl scolded, but it didn't really sound like it due to her meek voice.

"Sorry!" Naruto hesitated, realzing their compromising position. Naruto quickly shielded his face, covering up all traces of a dark blush.

Hinata narrowed her eyes in confusion, and she almost got into her annoyed and aggravated state - which is not nice at all - until she too, recognized what had happened.

"Oh my!" Hinata flew up and side stepped to be standing beside a limp Naruto. "I-I apologize!"

Naruto held himself up now, by his large hands and just said, "No worries Hinata!" Before continuing, "I'm more worried about you though!"

"Wh-why?" Said girl raised an eyebrow, her blush still present on her pale cheeks.

"You don't look very well," Naruto jumped up and went eye level with Hinata. He then moved his face closer until they were inches apart and eye-to-eye. His usual giddiness now gone, with an intense determination to find the problem.

"I-it's nothing!" Hinata chuckled nervously, waving up her hands in defense, completely paralyzed to move backwards. Her blush was darker than ever before.

The blonde boy inched a littke but closer and asked, "Wanna help me look for the teme?"

Hinata was dumb-struck, "Wh-what?"

"I lost him someplace around here," Naruto answered, lifting his head up to look around before comung back down, "Say..? Did you come here with Sakura-chan?" Naruto tilted his head. Hinata could only nod in reply.

"Do ya know where she is?" He questioned.

She shook her head in reply.

"Oh alright! Then we'll look for them both together! I'm 100% sure that our best friends are together too, you know!" Naruto winked, but almost blushed when he remembered rhat they were also alone together. Hinata also blushed harder at that remark as well.

"W-well!" Naruto changed the subject and caught eye of a frightened Hinata.

"You sure you're fine?" He gazed untently at her again, his hands back on his hips.

"Y-yes!" Hinata reassured with a sweet smile. She was overjoyed right now and nothing could make her happier.

Naruto gave a satisfied smile after his check over and reached out his hand.

"Let's go find Sasuke and Sakura together!" Naruto winked with a bright grin on his face.

Hinata took it and her heart soared. You could say the same thing about Naruto's.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Oh Hinata! I need to find something to wear quickly!" Sakura whispered in a screaming manner, only to find Hinata scurrying off in another direction, eagerly clutching her stomach.

"Try this," a deep and alluring voice was whispered in her ear.

Sakura pushed the perpetrator as quick as lightning and saw feet stumble back, but regain balance pretty fast. Her eyes travelled up to find none other than Sasuke. He was holding a - a -

"No way am I wearing a bikini around, you pervert!" Sakura hissed, but couldn't fight down a deep blush glazing her cheeks.

"See, you're blushing," Sasuke smirked, "This always works on the girls."

"Nice to know I'm just one of your side ho-" Sakura was about to remark when Sasuke cut her off.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm even considering or - talking to an invisible nerd like you," Sasuke sneered, trying his best to act like the tsundere he is. Right after he immediately regret his words.

Sakura felt hurt course through her veins. Yes, he would always throw insults and she would get it from others on a regular basis, that didn't mean that everytime he did it, that it didn't hurt. She was also on her period to make matters worse, so Sakura ended up having to choke back a response and make sure that her teary eyes wouldn't allow a tear to shed.

Sasuke noticed this and even though she had thick glasses covering her stunning sea foam eyes, he was always able to see through it.

"I-I'm busy and I have to go,"

Just as Sakura turned back, the love of her life grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Wide eyed, she lifted her hand and pushed at his chestto get him away.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke apologized.

Just as he said that, the rosette's heart started to flutter and she froze. He, well he never apolozied. She looked up to find his face covered with his black bangs. And there some sort of pink tint. Was she just imaginging things or was he? -

"Sakura! Oh I'm sorry! I went to the ladies bathroom and-" Hinata stopped mid sentence when she and the others found the compromising position they were in.

"Sasuke? You and the-the-nerd?!" Kiba pointed with a yelp.

"OH HO HOOO!" Naurto hollered with a laugh, giving them both a bug thumbs up. He wuite liked this Sakura-chan and felt a connection between them.

"Noooo!" Sasuke and Sakura quickly latched off each other and gave a good amount of space between them. Sakura fighting down a blush and Sasuke was pretending to fix his hair to the sides, but actually waiting until his blush left.

"You two are such rascals!" Ino teased.

"Looks like the nerd is actually super fiesty," Suigetsu laughed.

Hinata was still bulging her eyes out when she saw Sakura give her a look that read, please-help-me-I-dunno-what-to-do.

"N-no way!" Hinata cut off their teasing, "You d-don't know that they used to b-be friends, so th-they, you know, um, are p-pretty close?"

The snowy/lavender eyed girl could hear her best-friend's sigh of relief, and Sasuke's as well.

"Y-yeah. Guess the cat's outta the bag hehe," Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Aw, that would've been so cute, what a shame," Temari frowned.

"Don't pester in other people's lives," Shikamaru nudged Temari.

"I'm just saying!" Temari rose her hands in defense.

"Let's just go," Sasuke interuppted.

"Oh yeah! There's a sale at the aisle nearby! I have to get there quickly!" Ino yelled ecstatic, "See ya later Hinata and-" Ino hesitated before winking at Sakura, "Billboard brow."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her sudden rude remark before realizing she was teasing and replied with, "Bye... Ino-pig!"

Ino just smirked and stuck out her tongue - remembering when she and her used to be the best of friends in kindergarten before she moved then moved back - and grabbed everyone to leave. Sasuke quickly dodged her hands and went to Sakura.

"When have you been so sensitive?" Sasuke questioned. "I mean, I know you were when we were little, but even though you don't say anything bad to the people around who insult you, I've always thought you were pretty tough by not caring."

"I know, I know, but you know, just somedays my feelings overbear my courage," Sakura answered honestly, "And I do have my reasons you know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion, almost blushing when he thought that she actually cared becuase it was _him_ who had said rude things, before dismissing the thought when he remembered something else.

"That time of the month," Sasuke smirked as he leaned closer to Sakura.

The pink-haired girl wondered whether she should muster up her bravery and straight up tell him the truth about caring because it was _him_ who had insulted her or just agree. At the moment Sakura came to the conclusion of just agree and not tell him the whole truth.

 _"Maybe..._ But you know, you shouldn't ask a girl that," Sakura told him matter of factly.

"And you're telling me this because...?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know. I know some girls who would get super annoyed at that comment. But mostly girly girls." Sakura giggled and Sasuke just shook his head.

"So what? It's not like I really have that many friends that are girls, if I had a lot I wouldn't have anyone to flirt with heh," Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah you have Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten," Sakura added, "And before me."

"Yeah but I've never really seen them that way. As _girls,_ girls that I would ever be with," Sasuke told her. "So why would the offense of other girls be connected to you?"

"Just because I used to be your friend doesn't mean I'm not a woman. Remember that I'm a girl too," and with that she spun around in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had she just suggested that he should look at her _that way?_ In a flirtatious, I like you and may want to date you someday way? Not that he didn't already see her that way, but it was one thing to already think of her like that and _another_ for the girl you love to actually subtlely _say it._ Another memory of her saying that she loved to say things that would make people think "between the lines" made him have even higher hopes. He stared at the spot she was in and he just smiled admiringly and shook his head slightly, slowly following behind his friends, before taking one glance behind, at Sakura,

"The thing is, you're more like a goddess than just an ordinary girl," and swiftly spun back around on his heel.


	2. Sakura Haruno - The Medic

**Big disclaimer :** So yall already know the story of Naruto and stuff so i didnt really wanna just rewrite the exact same story so i wrote it differently to make some of the girl characters more badbutt bc they didnt really live up to the potential they could've in the original story, which is fine bc Naruto is the main character - but this story is about Sakura so changing up the story and some character changes are essential. Anyways pls dont get triggered if its different than the real plot, but hey, this is fanfic, and this story already is topsy turvy 😂

Song : Must've Been Love - Roxette (if you want)

* * *

The soft wind blew swiftly against the tall trees that gave shade to the hot spring sun. The tall trees gave tints of light to shine through its small spaces. All around though, was the bustling village of Konoha, Hidden in the Leaves. A beautfiul girl with exotic features brushed past up and down one certain building. The building of saves or loses, is unknown, but with this intelligence running around the place, helping and giving advice everywhere, there was always a better mood and way more lives were safe and sound.

"Haruno-san!" A blonde-haired woman called out.

Yes, this beautiful, _intelligent,_ amazing, outstanding woman was none of then-

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno, you don't need to be so formal," The beauty warmly smiled.

"U-uh, y-yes, S-Sak-kura-s-an!" The blondie replied, bashful because she felt so honoured that she got to call her by this name.

"So what was it?" Sakura lightly asked.

"Oh yes! You see, Naruto-sama and Kakashi-sama are both here with major injuries and refuse to see anybody, but you!" The blonde informed.

"WHAT?!" Sakura boomed.

The heads of the people occupying the busy hospital all suddenly turned their head, but quickly looked back to what they were doing as to not get on Sakura's bad side. She was already mad enough. The said girl started on her way to the main reception where her idiots were currently dying at. Her high heels stomped and clicked loudly against the tiled floors and the blonde shyly followed behind, bowing down in an apologetic way to the passing byers whom Sakura was paying no heed to when acknowledged. She kept muttering on and on until she full on burst into shouts.

"These ungrateful, dishonourful, stupid, reckless, inconsiderate, little wusses have the absolute audacity to even say no to having gracious, generous, kind, helping hands, instead of dying in their pathetic lowlife states! But nooo, their best friend, personal doctor who doesn't have anytime for their complete stupidity has to go and keep them from leaving this world into death, so that they can continue to just get even more aggravating, agitating, irritating, dumb, reckless, and obnoxious!" Sakura yelled without hitching a breath.

"Sakura-san?" The blondie asked timidly.

"What is it now?!" Sakura spun around, her hands on her hips. She saw the girl point soundlessly behind Sakura. So she yet again twirled and saw two boys, hunched over on the waiting couches, blood everywhere, practically dying.

"IDIOTS!" Sakura screamed.

Both boys looked up knowing exactly whom was addressing them - and that she was talking about them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned happily, but winced as he felt pain.

"Shut up and let's go!" She responded by hoisting them both on her shoulders and leading the to her main office.

Another thing about this almost-perfect girl was that she was very _very_ strong. So it helped her a lot in situations like these. Before slamming the door shut, Sakura turned her head to look at the shocked blonde girl and smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry for the trouble and thank you for everything!"

You could hear the lousy blonde boy whine, "Why do you never smile that way towards me?" And then hearing a loud thump - possibly Sakura dropping them both down - and an answer from said girl, "Shut up and lemme concentrate!"

* * *

"So?..." Sakura bit her lower lip. "What happened?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto answered solemnly.

Sakura knew what this was about.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" Sakura looked down at her lap.

Her team mates were silent for some moments.

"Well?" Sakura pressed on, still staring downward.

"We found out that he had joined the Akatsuki," Kakashi replied in a voice he used when he was reporting information. He didn't want to waver and make Sakura know that he was also anxious and unhappy. Sakura's grip on her skirt tightened.

"But... why?" Sakura asked softly.

"We don't know," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his bandaged temple with his right hand.

A few moments of silence passed again and Kakashi broke it with an informative voice, "He's killed a lot of people."

At this Sakura shot her head up to look towards both her comrades.

"Then why.. Why would he do this?" Sakura's eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow.

"That's what we don't know" Kakashi wiped his mask covered face with his hand.

"We may have to fight him," Naruto interjected. Sakura stared at him. His cerulean eyes were glazed over and he looked tense.

"I don't want to, but," Naruto choked out, "We may gotta."

"No," Sakura shook her head.

"I don't wanna either!" Naruto agreed. "Don't you see Kakashi-sensei?!" He pleaded turning to said man and the time they took to try and convince Naruto went down the drain, "We can't!"

"I don't want to either, but this all depends on Sasuke," Kakashi informed.

Sakura abruptly stood up as Naruto and Kakashi argued. They stared at her with questioning looks.

"I- I have to take a break of fresh air," Sakura's voice cracked. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other sadly then back to her and nodded.

The last sounds they heard were the clicking of heels and the slam of a door.

* * *

"Hey Billboard-Brow!" A loud girl in a white apron, with floral patterns dancing along the bottom, called out.

Sakura lifted her downcast eyes up to her best friend Ino Yamanaka - who was now waving for her to enter the flowershop she helped her mother out in. For a couple of moments Sakura's mind tried to figure out whether or not she should go in, and she decided it'd be best to let her chatty best friend drown her depressing thoughts away. With a newfound smile, Sakura skipped into the shop.

"Wow!" Sakura's eyes gleamed.

"I know! You like?" Ino giggled, watching as Sakura appreciated the additional decorations and new flowers into the shop.

"What are those?" Sakura's eyes gleamed at the beautifully assorment of flowers.

"Oh those are the customer's favs!" Ino excitedly answered. "They are cherry blossoms and bluebells! Aren't they gorgeous together?"

"Absolutely," Sakura continued to gawk at the perfect pair.

"You can have two free ones if you'd like?" Ino suggested, suddenly noticing her best friend's saddened behaviour.

"Really?" Sakura suddenly brightened up.

"Sure! It'll spruce up that dull apartment of yours!" Ino teased.

"Hey! You know that I haven't gotten to decorating my place yet!" Sakura nudged Ino.

"Alright, alright! Here," Ino handed Sakura a batch of the beautiful flowers in a basket.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked.

Sakura continued to stare at the bouquet in her hands. She remembered what Ino had told her. About how the cherry blossoms represented the time of spring and renewal. Even though she never liked to admit it to others, she had always thought of herself like the cherry blossom. Not just because of her hair or how her name means cherry blossom, but of other reasons. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how, but she knew she felt this connection with the cherry blossom that made them one and the same.

Then there was the bluebells. How they represented constancy and everlasting love, and humility. But what really peaked her insterest was the fact that they were said to be the most perfect looking flowers, loved by birds and the eyes of people, yet underneath that, they were posionous. The fact that they were said to have the most bad luck if you ever come into contact with it. For some odd reason it reminded her of Sasuke. Not just because of his blue clothes, but how he could be so perfect yet so messed inside. How he seemed to have so many dreadful things happen to him as if he were a walking nightmare of no luck or happiness. And Sakura wanted to help him not feel that way anymore. If only he'd let her.

 _"Someone dear to you may die,"_ Sakura remembered the saying about the bluebells.

"How peculiar to sell this to people when this is the myth that comes with it." Sakura thought. "Looks like people really will take the risk for this flower huh?"

"Hey Sak?" Ino snapped Sakura out of her trance.

"H-huh? Yeah?" Sakura shook her head and looked up at her best friend.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Ino's eyes softened.

Sakura tensed. She didn't want to talk about this right now. Not to anyone. She was supposed to take a walk and not think about this. Yet all of her thoughts would come back to Sasuke anyways.

"It's... Sasuke," Sakura said in a hushed tone, her eyes drifting off to looks out the window.

"Oh.. Oh Sakura," Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders to comfort her best friend.

"H-h-he is in the..." Sakura breathed in, "Akatsuki."

"No way!" Ino bursted out in disbelief.

"It's true." Sakura sadly responded.

"That's horrible," Ino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sadness.

"I know. I can't do it - won't do it," Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura. Don't worry. We wouldn't even imagine of putting you in that position." Ino already knew what Sakura meant.

If Sasuke turned out to be really evil and try to attack the village there was no way that her, any of Konoha "8", or any of its senseis would make Sakura have to come into battle with Sasuke. That would break her more than anything.

"Sakura, just go home and rest for a bit alright?" Ino recommended.

Sakura didn't want to, but she knew that the rest was needed. And she had to do it fast, otherwise, before she knew it, her time to do the shifts in the hospital would be in.

"See ya later. Thank you for everything." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Anytime," Ino smiled warmly back.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard a small voice call after her.

Sakura spun around and came face to face with her close friend - Hinata Hyuga.

"Ah, g-gomen," Hinata bowed. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's no problem Hinata," Sakura chuckled, "there's no need for apologies. I wasn't in a rush or anything."

Sakura loved talking with Hinata. She was so pure, cute, and just wanted the best for everyone. Sakura appreciated the kindness. And she really loved Hinata and Naruto together, but whever she would bring that up with Hinata, she would blush too hard and tell her to, "N-no way. He doesn't - will never - feel the same for me," which Sakura contradicts with saying about how good they would be togther. In turn, Hinata would just blush tenfold.

"So what's up?" Sakura raised a brow at Hinata.

"Y-you see..." Hinata bit her lip.

Sakura noticed the way Hinata's eyes glazed over.

"You heard, huh?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes..." Hinata looked away from Sakura.

"Who from?" Sakura questioned.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, "He looked troubled so I worked up the courage to go up to him and ask him what's wrong."

"Good job Hinata!" Sakura smiled brightly, temporarily forgetting her troubles, "Soon you'll be married in no time!"

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata stuttered, her cheeks growing bright pink at the prospect of being married to her lifelong love. Sakura started giggling until she remembered her lifelong love. Tears started brimming her eyes.

"He'll never come back, will he?" Sakura's eyes were filled with water.

Hinata took Sakura's hands in hers with a newfound confidence to cheer up her closest girl-friend.

"You never know!" Hinata stated. "Naruto didn't even know of my existence until the chuunin exams!"

"He knew you Hinata, he just wasn't aware of it," Sakura gave out a small laugh remembering that she would catch Naruto unconsciously staring at Hinata.

"What I'm trying to say is that -" Hinata thought for a moment, "Fate is uncertain!" At this Sakura's head titled to the side in confusion.

"Neji-nii-san would always beat me down about how my fate was decided that I would be a bad ninja - but really, you decide your fate. I believe that yes, fate exists, but I think it can only do so much to give hints and give moments to the right path, it's your choice to do something." Hinata put a hand to her chest and smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe Hinata was right.

Suddenly, Hinata got pulled into a hug from Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura pulled away and said, "If Naruto doesn't realize what a catch you are by himself, then I guess I'm gonna have to act as a second fate to push you two together!"

Hinata giggle and smiled.

* * *

Sakura found herself unconsciously walking to the place which made her heart hurt the most. The place where she couldn't stop him, where he left her, where he called her annoying for the first and most recent time. She sat on the white bench, where she remembered herself and Sasuke. When she fangirled over him, the first time he called her annoying, their time as teammates, him protecting her, her slowly understanding him, him giving her occasional smirks, them being friends, and as soon as she knew it her crush had turned into love. Her heart clenched in pain. A bittersweet smile made its way to her lips. If only he hadn't left. Then she everything wouldn't be so complicated.

"Maybe in a different world, we'd be together," Sakura looked up the the sun.

A sudden pink flash filled her green eyes and she once again passed out on the same bench Sasuke had left her in.

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho, it's getting there. idk if the thing about the flowers are true but I remember reading about it once. If it isn't I still think it matches the story so pls don't come at me or attack me for it! But ily y'all and I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Reviews pls? I really love them and they give me motivation for writing. Until the next chapter! Might edit this chapter along the way. Love ya!


End file.
